


Maggie's Christmas Surprise

by joanidiego51



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, The Ghost Who Stole Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:46:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26437411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joanidiego51/pseuds/joanidiego51
Summary: After a scary night at a haunted mansion, Mulder and Scully go back to his apartment and exchange gifts.  The next morning, Mrs. Scully calls to invite Mulder to her family's Christmas activites.  Bill will be there, and another complication is that Mulder's feelings for Scully are changing.
Relationships: Fox Mulder & Dana Scully
Comments: 12
Kudos: 58
Collections: X-Files Episode Fanfic Exchange (2020)





	Maggie's Christmas Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fandomsandxfiles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsandxfiles/gifts).



> These characters belong to Chris Carter. Any comments are welcome. This is for Tori Fandomsandxfiles. I hope you enjoy it.

It was almost 5am, early Christmas morning. Fox Mulder sat on his couch, smiling. Dana Sculy had showed up at his door an hour earlier, and had just left. In his hand, was the gift she gave him, a VHS tape of “The World's Best Monsters, including Yeti, Sasquatch, and Big Blue.”

It was funny, he mused, they said they were not going to exchange gifts, but he had gotten her one as well. She seemed delighted with it, but he wondered if she thought the present he chose was too intimate. He had been visiting his mother around Thanksgiving, and took her to a small boutique, where she enjoyed shopping. He spotted a long, clear cylindrical package filled with small bottles of body washes and creams. They had fruity or flowery scents with sexy names. Luscious Lilac and Sensual Strawberries & Cream were two of them. They were perfect for travel, and he knew Scully loved bath products and he certainly loved the way she smelled when he got close to her.

He was getting sleepy, but the adventure they had together earlier on Christmas Eve, was on his mind. He had coerced Scully into meeting him outside a haunted house. Despite her being busy with Christmas preparation for the celebration at her Mother’s, she sat in his car and listened to his story. He told her about the legend of this particular house, which included ghosts, a lovers’ pact and murder/ suicide. She enjoyed this tale, but had no intention of going inside with him. So, he slyly took her keys and bolted for the house. Once inside, they became the stars of their own horror movie. Lights went out, they saw skeletons dressed like themselves, they got separated and had encounters with the ghosts, Maurice and Lyda. Worst of all, they ended up shooting each other. They soon realized they were ok, so it obviously didn’t really happen. 

He thought about why he went so far to get Scully to come inside with him.  
He mentally listed the reasons:  
He thought it would be fun  
He wanted to spend time with her  
He was a tiny bit scared to go into a haunted house by himself at night.  
She wasn’t in San Diego this year  
He didn’t want to be alone on Christmas Eve  
He thought it would be a great adventure for them to share   
And then the reason he found hardest to deal with,  
He was in love with her.

He wanted to tell Scully, and actually had told her after she and the Gunmen fished him out of the Atlantic, earlier that Fall. She had chalked it up to him being on painkillers, and didn’t take it seriously. But she surprised him earlier, with her 4am visit, and had said maybe she did want to be out there with him. He decided he would accept whatever feelings she had for him. Really exhausted now, he laid down on the couch, with the tape she gave him still in his hand, covered himself with his throw, and drifted off.

He menacingly was approaching Scully, pointing a gun at her. Despite the fear and disbelief in her eyes, he fired the gun several times. She was laying still, blood flowing from her body. He rushed to her side falling on his knees, appalled at what he did. Touching her lifeless body, he wailed “Sculllyyy”

Brinngg. The phone ringing jolted him awake. He was covered in sweat. He answered the phone with a shaky “Hello”  
“Fox, sorry to wake you. Merry Christmas!”  
“ Mrs. Scully? Merry Christmas to you too. Is Scu...Dana ok?  
“Oh she’s fine. She just called to say she’d be a little late, something about a late night, and I got an idea. And call me Maggie.”  
“What’s that?”  
“I’d like you to join us for our Christmas celebration, here at the house and surprise Dana. If you get ready now, you should be able to get here just before she does at 7 am”

Visions of Bill’s angry red face, a confused look in Scully’s eyes, meeting Charlie, who could be another Bill, nosy relatives asking questions about his and Scully’s work and relationship, danced in his head.

“Fox?” Maggie’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts.  
“Um, that’s really nice of you, Mrs...I mean Maggie. But I don’t want to intrude on your family’s celebration and I’m not so sure Dana would want me there”  
“ Nonsense, she’ll be thrilled. And don’t worry about Bill. He wouldn’t dare be rude to you in my house on Christmas Day.”  
“Ok Maggie, I’ll be there before 7,” he heard himself say. He never could say no to the Scully women,

He took a shower, and wondered what he should wear. Mulder hadn’t been to a holiday gathering in a very long time. He chose black slacks, a blue button down shirt and a teal green sweater, that he knew Scully liked. Grabbing a bottle of unopened wine, he headed down to his car and left. 

Passing an open store, he stopped to get something for Maggie. He examined tins of fruit cakes and packaged Gingerbread cookies, but decided that either of them would be ridiculous to bring a good baker like Mrs. Scully. He also saw some puny Poinsettias, but figured she’d have some big beautiful ones, already. He was about to give up, when he spotted a gold pin shaped like a reindeer. There was a tiny button and if you pushed it, the deer’s nose would light up red. He thought Maggie would get a kick out of it, and he remembered Charlie had a son who was about 5, and thought he would like it too.

He made it to the house in ample time. He rang the doorbell with some trepidation of what to expect. Thankfully, Tara, Bill’s wife, answered. He had met her last year in San Diego, at a very sad time for Scully and him. She had been perfectly nice to him then, and greeted him now with a smile saying.  
“Merry Christmas, Fox! I’m glad you could come.”  
She took the wine from him, and headed to the kitchen. Mrs. Scully was on her way to greet him, His eyes quickly scanned the living room. Bill was standing up saying, “Merry Christmas, Mulder” He was smiling, but looked constipated. Charlie was regarding him with eager eyes and a raised eyebrow, which rivaled his sister’s. Charlie Jr suddenly piped up and asked,  
“Who’s he?”  
Mulder laughed and pondered to himself, “Who am I, indeed, to invade your family’s private Christmas celebration?”

By this time, Maggie had reached him, and hugged him warmly saying,  
“I’m so happy you came, Fox!”  
He shyly hugged her back, and told her that he was too. She led him into the living room and said to everyone   
“This is Fox Mulder, Dana’s good friend and partner. I know you’ve met Bill, Tara and Matthew. He will 1 in a few days. This is Charlie, Lisa and their sons, Charlie Jr, 5 and David, 2.” Charlie jumped up and said,  
“ I finally get to meet the enigmatic Mr. Mulder!” and put out his hand.  
“Just Mulder” Fox smiled, shaking Charlie’s hand.  
He suddenly remembered the present for Maggie, and handed it to her.  
“Merry Christmas, Maggie. I got you a little something”   
He worried it was childish. but she smiled when she saw it, and pinned it on her blouse. She called Charlie Jr over and he pressed the button, laughing when the nose lit up.  
“Cool present, Uncle Fox!”   
Mulder froze for a second, but relaxed when Maggie told him that Charlie and his wife asked their son to call adult family friends Aunt and Uncle.

Maggie motioned for Fox to sit down next to her on a small sofa, and she told him the schedule for the day. She explained, when Dana arrived, they would open presents, followed by a big breakfast. Everyone could relax for a while and around noon, her Aunts and good friend would join them for a light lunch. After that they usually played games and watched Sports till dinner. Mulder nodded, but wondered if he was expected to stay for the whole day. He hadn’t celebrated Christmas with a family in 25 years. Suddenly, the doorbell rang  
.   
A couple of hours earlier, when Scully had gotten home from Mulder’s, she was too riled up to sleep. She called her Mom to tell her she’d be late. Her mind was busy reviewing the night before, and her visit with Mulder. She had a lovely time with him. His gift was both thoughtful and personal. The Hot Chocolate he made for them was actually delicious. She felt good about spending more time with him, because she knew he wouldn’t be going anywhere on Christmas Day. But what she could not get out of her head, was what happened at the house. Obviously, it was in their minds, because they were fine, but the image of their bloody bodies seemed so real, and she was shaken by it. She reached her Mom’s house, parked, headed for the door and rang the bell.

Maggie pulled Fox over to the door and told him to stand behind her out of sight. She opened the door to find her daughter standing there, holding two large shopping bags full of gifts. She took them from her, placing them down and gave her a hug.   
“Merry Christmas, Mom, sorry I’m late,” Dana said, returning the hug.  
“Oh it’s fine, dear. Come on in, but before you join your brothers,  
there’s a surprise guest waiting for you.”  
Scully looked puzzled, but before she could say anything, Mulder appeared in front of her,and slightly blushing said,  
“Merry Christmas, Scully,” sweetly kissing her cheek.  
She put her arm around him for a quick hug and said,  
“I am surprised to see you, but I’m very happy you’re here.”  
Mulder gave her his megawatt smile, which lit up both their faces.   
“My mom wouldn’t have anything to do with this, would she?” Scully asked, mischievously. Mulder shrugged and Maggie said,  
“Well I always say, the more the merrier, and with Fox only 45 minutes away,I thought it was silly not to invite him”

Scully took Mulder’s arm and they followed Maggie into the living room. She kissed her brothers and her sisters-in law. Charlie gave her a big hug and Bill smiled at her saying   
“Merry Christmas, Dana,”  
She tried to gauge his attitude towards Mulder’s presence. He looked happy to see her, but seemed a bit stifled. Scully was admiring her baby nephews when Charlie Jr ran up to her and said,  
“Hi, Aunt Dana! Uncle Fox gave Grandma a reindeer that lights up”  
Everything about that sentence sounded hilarious to her,and she picked her nephew up, laughing. She whispered to Mulder,  
“So, Uncle Fox, you’re a hit with Charlie Jr”  
He laughed too, and they were about to sit down, when Maggie said it was time to open presents.

The family gathered around a large, beautifully decorated tree. The babies and little Charlie got their gifts first. Charlie was excited and loved everything, especially the mini Astronaut suit that Dana gave him. Mulder told him he wanted to be an Astronaut, when he was a kid. Presents were distributed for some time, when Maggie handed him a nicely wrapped gift.  
“You didn’t have to get me anything,” Mulder said.  
“Well, I wanted to, Fox It’s Christmas!”  
He opened it to find a hand knitted red sweater with an artistic picture of a reindeer on it. He went over to her and kissed her cheek, saying,  
“Great minds think alike”   
With that, Charlie Jr ran over and pressed the button, making the nose light up. Dana remembered what her nephew had said before and exclaimed.  
“Mulder, you gave her that! She thought of him choosing it, and found it adorable. He sat down back next to her saying,   
“Guilty as charged” and felt warmth flush over him, as Scully gave his thigh a squeeze.

Soon, breakfast was served. An amazing array of eggs, French Toast, breakfast meats, fruits and muffins were on the table. Mulder was starving, and hungrily dug in. The family was chatting, comfortably. Mulder noticed Scully was particularly quiet and had a distant look in her eyes. He wondered if he did something to upset her, but quickly reminded himself, not everything was about him and vowed to talk to her about it soon. He affectionately bumped her shoulder with his, and smiled at her. She smiled back up at him,but still seemed troubled. 

When the meal was over, the table was cleared and Dana headed into the kitchen with Maggie, Tara and Lisa to help clean up. Mulder stood up and paused awkwardly for a moment, deciding what to do. Her brothers had gone back into the living room to play with the kids and their new toys. He knew he was expected to join them, but felt more drawn to helping Scully in the kitchen. Before he knew it, she was back out beside him. When she had offered her help, the other women shooed her away telling her to entertain her guest.

Scully tugged on Mulder’s arm, indicating he should follow her. He was quickly next to her, with his hand planted on her lower back. She led them down the hall and out the back door, shutting it loudly. They stood still for a moment and Mulder said,  
“What are we doing out here? We have no coats and it freezing”  
Scully opened another door and pulled him into a sunroom. She sat down on a couch and said.   
“I want them to think we went for a walk, but what I really want is to talk about last night.” She looked upset, so Mulder knelt in front of her, taking her hands and said.  
“I’m sorry I took your keys.”  
She squeezed his hands and said,  
“I knew you took them, Sneaky, but that’s not what I want to talk about. Why did you want me inside that house so badly, anyway?

Mulder took a deep breath and said.  
“Because you were here this year, and I wanted to spend time with you. There’s nothing Christmassy about my apartment, so I thought I’d find an adventure for us” He paused and then said softly,  
“and I’m sick of being alone on Christmas Eve.”  
Through a lump in her throat Scully asked him,  
“Why didn’t you just tell me that?”  
Mulder replied,  
“Because I’m a coward and I was afraid you’d still say no”  
Scully touched his face, and said.  
“Try me next time, Mulder.”  
She tapped the spot next to her and he got up then sat beside her,  
“Mulder, what in hell’s name happened there? I can accept that some of the awful things we saw were in our imagination, fueled by the atmosphere and your story, But, I can’t get the image out of my head of us shooting each and our bloody bodies crawling to the door.”  
“Either can I Scully, I had a terrible nightmare about it, but we’re here and we’re ok, right? It must have been a hallucination of sorts”  
“When we were separated and encountered the “ghosts” what did Maurice or whoever he was, say to you?” Scully asked  
“Oh, it was like going to a therapist, who hated you and brought up every fault you have. He said I was an egomaniac, workaholic who was self-centered, antisocial, and that people hated being around me.”  
“Well you know that’s not true,” Scully said “at least most of it”  
She smiled at Mulder’s little frown and continued,  
“You do get a bit obsessed sometimes, and aren’t so crazy about socializing with people, but you’re passionate, kind and empathetic. I certainly enjoy being around you,”  
“Thanks, Scully. What did Lyda say to you?”  
“Hmm. She said I followed you around, even though it wasn’t for things I cared about and my biggest joy was proving you wrong”  
“Well, I hope that’s not how you feel about working with me, but you do kinda like when I’m wrong.”  
“She also said that I’m lonely”  
“Yeah. Maurice said that to me, too.” And Scully,” he admitted,”I am.”  
Mulder looked into her eyes, and asked in a soft gruff voice,  
“Are you lonely, Scully?  
She paused and looked back at him, and said almost in a whisper,  
“Yes, Mulder. I am. I feel lonely when I’m not with you and, weirdly, sometimes when I am. It’s not like I want to be somewhere else, or with anyone else. It just feels like something’s missing.” Mulder softly smiled and said,  
“When Lyda talked to me, she inferred we were lovers. Of course I said we weren’t but, Scully can I tell you a secret?”  
She nodded and he said   
“I do love you Scully. You are the most brave, trustworthy person I’ve ever met: and so loyal to me. I can’t count the times you saved my life, and you’re truly the best friend I ever had. I’ll always love you for those reasons, but Scully. I am” in love” with you. I think I have been for a very long time. I wanted to tell you, but I was afraid you didn’t feel the same way. I knew you loved me and always took such great care of me, but I didn’t know if it was the same kind of love that I have for you”   
Scully had tears in her eyes and cupped Mulder’s face,  
“Oh Mulder, I am in love with you, and have been for a while also.  
I let fear get in the way. Fear of our bosses separating us, fear of losing too much of myself and worst of all, fear of losing the close relationship we do have. No more. I’ve closed my heart to happiness for too long. I love you Mulder.”

She looked at his eyes, sparkling green and gold from the sun. He gazed at her lovingly and asked in his gravelly voice,  
“Can I kiss you, Scully?”   
She pulled his head down to her, and kissed his lips She ran her tongue over that supple bottom one, like she always wanted to. He pushed his tongue deep her mouth and they made out for long minutes, moaning softly. Mulder suddenly broke the kiss and said,  
“Scully, Can I touch you? I know where we are, and I promise our clothes will stay on,but I want to touch you, so much.”  
Scully smiled at his enthusiasm and said,  
“I want to touch you, too, Mulder, but no going past 2nd base.”  
Mulder grinned at the reference, and started slowly unbuttoning her red and green, Christmas themed, print top. He found her beautiful breasts covered with a lacy cream bra. He buried his head against her chest and inhaled the scent of wild roses. She had showered, using one of the bath washes and lotions he had given her. He sat up, smiled at her, and began running his fingers over her bra clad breasts, gently squeezing her nipples. 

Scully was so aroused. She had reached up under his sweater and shirt and was stroking the soft muscular skin of his chest and back. Her head was buried in his neck, and the intoxicating scent of him, she had always noticed when he was close to her, was hers to inhale.

Suddenly, they heard footsteps in the hall. They quickly backed away from each other, but then, the footsteps receded back down the hall. Still, they knew their moment was over, Scully was buttoning her top, when she noticed Mulder’s slightly pained expression. She looked him over, concerned momentarily. until her eyes looked down and saw a bulge straining against the groin of his pants. She smiled innocently and said.  
“I did that to you?”   
Mulder groaned his answer saying,  
“You have no idea how often you do this to me.” But don’t worry, I’ll get it to shrink by thinking of Bill’s face.  
Scully actually did have an idea. She had noticed his clothed erections sometimes, in the office, in the car, and when they sat on the bed together, sharing a pizza, while going over a case.   
“So I guess we’ll go out there and pretend nothing happened, right?”  
“No, Mulder, not anymore. We waited a long time for this, and I’m not about to go backwards and pretend. We deserve this happiness, and I’m not about to hide it from my family, at least.”  
“Scully, no one is happier about this than me, and I think Maggie will be pleased, but Bill is already having a hard time hiding his contempt and..”  
Scully cut him off, by asserting strongly   
“I’m sick of worrying what others will think, especially Bill. I’m almost 35 years old, and I’m done caring about his opinion of my job, my choices and especially who I love. We made a decision to advance our relationship and I’m not letting Bill ruin anything.”

Mulder’s smile couldn’t be bigger.

They walked out of the other door of the sunroom, which went into the hall, holding hands.To Mulder’s dismay, Bill was approaching them. He looked steaming and he barked at them,  
“Well, I was coming to find you, because lunch is almost ready. So a walk huh? I saw your coats in the Guest room, So what, you had a little nooky in there? In Mom’s house at 11 am. I knew him being here.”  
“Bill, Shut Up! Scully said seethingly. First of all, what we do is none of your business. If you must know, Mulder and I have loved each other for a long time, and we have become a couple. And yeah, I kissed him. You can be happy for us or not, but nothing is going to change.”

At that moment, they saw Charlie Jr standing down the hall, staring at them .He wasn’t listening to their conversation, but noticed Mulder and Scully holding hands. He broke into a song, doing a little dance as he sang,   
“Aunt Dana and Uncle Fox sitting in a tree,  
. K-I-S-S-I-N-G” and ran off.  
They all stood still for a moment, then Mulder bust laughing. Scully joined him and even Bill had to smile.

Everyone in the living room had seen little Charlie’s performance. So when Mulder and Scully entered, a sea of smiles greeted them. Mulder noticed Maggie beaming by the adjoining door to the dining room, and smiled and nodded to her. Dana introduced him to her Aunt, Great Aunt and Maggie’s closest friend.

Lunch was nice and casual. The Aunts we’re a bit nosy, but sweet. Maggie had put out an antipasto salad and finger sandwiches. Mulder held one up, smiling. He reminisced,  
“My mother would serve these when we had company. Sam and I would get these long toothpicks and stuff them with as many of the sandwiches that we could. We would have a contest, and the winner would be whoever finished them first. No one ever won, because some would always fall off and make a big mess. Not my parent’s favorite activity of ours”. 

Scully studied his face for any trace of sadness, It seemed like a happy moment for him. She was always grateful that he had some.  
“Who’s Sam?” Charlie Jr asked.  
Scully answered to save Mulder from a complicated explanation. She said that Samantha was Uncle Fox’s younger sister, and her nephew’s curiosity was thankfully satisfied.

After lunch, Bill and Charlie left to visit old friends in the neighborhood, and Tara and Lisa were putting the babies down for naps. The rest of the women stayed chatting at the table. Mulder told Scully that he was going to watch a Sports game on TV. Scully, suddenly noticed Charlie Jr at the bottom of the stairs dragging a big blanket. She got up and went over to him, asking where he was going with it.  
“Mr. Fox is sleepin’ on the couch, and I thought he might be cold.”  
Scully smiled and wondered why Mulder was Mr. Fox now, but helped her nephew carry the blanket. Mulder had his head back and was sound asleep with a peaceful look on his face. Scully thought he probably had gotten little sleep last night, and it made her realize how exhausted she herself was. Charlie was trying to push the blanket over Mulder, but Scully told him she would do it and thanked him for being so thoughtful. He ran over to Maggie and sat in her lap.

She snuggled next to Mulder and covered them both up. I’ll just rest a little here with him till Bill and Charlie get back, she thought to herself. Within seconds, she was asleep with her head on his shoulder.  
“Well isn’t this cozy,” a voice bellowed, waking them up.  
Mulder was somewhat disoriented, and saw Bill’s face, glaring down at them.  
Scully said,  
“Cut it out Bill, we had a long night,  
“I’ll bet,” he snarked and walked away.  
Ignoring him. Scully turned to Mulder, and asked if he was ok.  
He answered.  
“l’m fine, but I don’t think I even got an hour’s sleep last night. Would it be rude if I left now, and didn’t stay for dinner?”   
Scully put her mouth by his ear and whispered  
“ I wish I could go with you, but it’s rare that I see this much of my family together. How about if I come over later, and bring you some leftovers? We could finish what we started before.”  
Mulder’s face lit up and agreed it was a very good plan

He went back to the dining room to say goodbye to everyone. All of a sudden Bill spoke up and said,  
You know Mulder I guess you made a lot of people happy by coming, but I’m just wondering, don’t you have family to spend the holidays with?”  
Scully glared at him. but Mulder calmly explained,  
“Well, my Mom lives in Greenwich Ct., and I saw her at Thanksgiving”  
There was a pause where everyone, but Maggie and Scully, wondered why that would exclude seeing her at Christmas. Mulder continued.   
“She was seeing her friends today, anyway.”

Tara was chatting with Mulder about how nice Greenwich is, when Scully saw the expression on Maggie’s face. She walked over to her and said,  
“Having murderous thoughts?   
“Some, Maggie replied. “That woman does not deserve that lovely man as her son”  
“Oh, I agree” Dana said,”but it’s complicated”  
“Hymph” was Maggie’s only reply.  
Fox finished his goodbyes, and Scully went to get his coat and walk him outside.  
Maggie followed them to the door. She hugged Mulder and told him how glad she was he came. He hugged her back and said.  
“Me too” then softly told her. “Thank you, you helped change my life for the better.” 

Outside, Mulder and Scully put their arms around each other, their eyes shining with this new found happiness. .   
“So, I’ll see you later, but I was wondering if you’d consider spending the night? “ Mulder asked somewhat nervously. Scully replied saying,  
“ Pass up on having a sleepover on the night I’m finally going to have sex for the first time with my handsome, sexy partner? I don’t think so.”   
“Scully, pinch me, so I know I’m awake and not just having a really good dream.”  
Scully laughed, and grabbed a handful of his tight butt muscle and gave it a hard pinch.   
“Ow” Mulder complained, and leaned down to give her one more kiss.  
“So where’s your car, anyway?” she asked   
“Oh, I parked around the corner so you wouldn’t see it. I’m sneaky remember?”  
Mulder asked Scully to call him, when she left her mother's, in case he fell asleep. He finally walked away from her, but they kept their eyes on each other till he turned the corner.   
Maybe they won’t be so lonely anymore.

Epilogue (smut ensues)

Mulder certainly did fall asleep as soon as he got home. He had a very different dream about Scully this time. Her call woke him, and she said that she’d be there in an hour or so, because she wanted to stop at her apartment. His erection was back. He got into the shower to relieve himself and prepare for Scully, 

He changed into his new reindeer sweater and his nicest pair of black sweatpants. He decided to clean up the apartment. First he washed the bathroom. He then washed the mugs in the sink, from last night and put them away. He wiped down all the counters in the kitchen. There were a lot of papers laying around his office, so he organized them and put anything he didn’t currently need in the spare room., He made sure the coffee table was clean and vacuumed all the rooms. 

Soon Scully was at the door. She looked beautiful in a soft, grey sweater and was wearing black leggings that molded to the shape of her legs. She was carrying a container with leftover lasagna for him. She had eaten, but was going to share a large slice of Maggie’s homemade Apple pie with Mulder for dessert.  
He was very happy to see her overnight bag. They went into the kitchen and he heated up the lasagna and devoured it, washing it down with a glass of iced tea. Scully always enjoyed watching Mulder’s relish for a good meal and how he wolfed down the food. He made a little coffee for them and she heated up the pie. They ate it quietly, contemplating what was going to happen next.

After they cleared and washed the dishes, Mulder told Scully he was going to change. He said she should relax and put on whatever music she liked. She wondered what he would change into, because he already looked really comfortable and besides, he usually slept in his boxers and a T shirt. It struck her how clean the place looked. He had candles out ready to light. She walked around looking at his desk. She saw a little framed photo of herself she had never seen there before. She was smiling and standing in front of a body of water. She couldn’t remember the picture, and had no idea where he got it, but was touched he framed it and kept it on his desk.

All of a sudden, she got a whiff of soap, toothpaste and Mulder. He was standing behind her, dressed in grey, red and black plaid pajama pants and s charcoal grey T-shirt. Strands of hair were falling down on his forehead. He looked delicious to her, so she just couldn’t help but hug him. He crushed her to him and after a minute, she said she wanted to change. She emerged a few minutes later wearing sage green silk pajamas. Her auburn hair was brushed out looser than usual and to Mulder, she was just a beautiful vision.

She noticed he had made up the couch like a bed. A sheet was tucked in with another sheet on top, a blanket and a large real pillow. Mulder kept this set if anyone ever formally stayed over but he couldn’t ever remember using them. Scully was impressed and said,  
“Mulder, you didn’t have to do this”  
He answered, “It’s not every day that a beautiful woman comes over to sleep with me”  
Scully walked over to him, pushed him down on the couch and climbed in his lap straddling his legs. They kissed softly at first. then more deeply. fully exploring each other’s mouths. They broke apart for air, and he started unbuttoning her silk top. She in turn tugged on his tee. Both items of clothing soon hit the floor. Mulder smiled and started massaging her breasts, then leaned down and licked them, taking her nipples one by one in his mouth. He nipped at them and she moaned with pleasure. She was running he hands through his silky hair, scratching at his scalp with her nails. They stopped and held each other close, reveling in the feeling of their warm skin pressed together.

Scully gave Mulder another gentle push He laid down and she sat up on top of him. She put her hand on the elastic of his pajamas and said huskily,  
“Mulder, I want to see you”  
His eyes shot open, as she pushed down his pants, delighted to find his large, dark pink cock glistening and pointing right at her.  
“You know I’ve seen your penis before, in much less fortunate circumstances, and even then, I inappropriately noticed how long it was while flaccid, but this is magnificent”  
Mulder could not believe she was saying these words, and just smiled up, at her, dopily.

His expression made her laugh, and she slid down and took him in her mouth. Intense pleasure shot through his body, and he could barely process that this was Scully licking, sucking and stroking his dick. He was so aroused, he was afraid of coming any minute, so he put his hands on her head and hissed,

“Scully, this is better than I could ever imagine, but I want to come inside you”

Something about this made her heart swell with affection. She had never been with a guy, who turned down a blow job, and she never enjoyed giving one as much before. She somewhat reluctantly gave his cock one last lick, kissed the tip and climbed back up on top of him. He reached down, saying,  
“I love these silky pants, but they have to go”

He pushed them down and she kicked them off. He moved his fingers down her body and slipped two of them into her vagina. She was incredibly wet and hot.  
“Mulder, I want you inside me, too.”

He removed his fingers, put them in his mouth and sucked on them. This made Scully even more aroused. She lined her opening up with his cock and he took himself in his hand and teased her with it. But then he stopped, and put his other hand on her face,leaving just the tip of his penis in her.  
“Scully. I love you so much. Making love to you was a fantasy I was never sure could happen.”  
“Me either, Mulder and I don’t know if you know this, but I fantasized about this for a long time too”

Mulder kissed her, and started to enter her slowly. He didn’t take his eyes off hers, as he slid slowly further in. Scully sensed his concern of hurting her and whispered,  
“It’s ok, Mulder, I’m ready”  
With that encouragement, he thrust deeper and found himself completely buried inside her. The pleasure, love, and relief they both felt was almost overwhelmingly. He knew, or at least hoped, that there would be other times for slow, romantic lovemaking, and more intimate exploration of each other’s bodies.  
But right now, this felt just the way it should be. After six years together, much of those years spent in longing, he couldn’t hold back and she seemed just as eager. 

They found a rhythm, their movements answering each other, incredibly in sync, just like they were as partners. He was stroking her body with his hands, kissing her, and they both were moaning with pleasure. He felt her stiffen, and knew she was about to come.  
“Let go, Scully, I want to see you come”   
He reached between them, put his finger inside her, next to his cock and rubbed her clit. Scully stopped breathing for a second, and then her orgasm took over her body. She cried out his name, and that was all it took. He exploded, his hot semen pumping into her, exploding like lava.

She collapsed on top of him. They remained connected for a moment, and their eyes met, recognizing the turning point that this was for them. They had a lot of logistics to work out, but their relationship would never be the same. Admitting their love, and sharing their bodies was a new beginning for them. An end to the loneliness, they both endured for way too long.

They finally separated and laid on their sides, facing one another. They were smiling, filled with this new found happiness and lovingly stoking each other’s hair and faces. Mulder turned and glanced at his watch on the table and couldn’t believe what he saw.  
“Scully, do you know what time it is?  
She shook her head, thinking that was a bit of a strange question.   
“It’s 11:15”  
She looked confused for a second, but then remembered. That was the exact time on the clock when they entered the haunted house the night before,  
“Oh my God, Mulder! How could all of this happen in 24 hours!?  
“Must be an X-File” he retorted, laughing and leaned closer to kiss her”

Mulder had made sure she was on the inside, so if anyone fell off the couch, it would be him. He held her hand and put his other arm around her and said.  
“Goodnight, Scully,” before drifting off to sleep.

Scully gazed at her handsome new lover, cuddled closer to him, her head against his chest. She kept his hand in hers, also putting her other arm around his waist. She kissed the skin below his shoulder and whispered,  
“Goodnight, Mulder.”

Miles away, on another couch, Maurice and Lyda sat, shaking their heads.


End file.
